The Office
The Office is a separate part of Viscera Cleanup Detail that players are moved to after punching out of non-speedrun maps. Players can also go directly to the Office from the main menu. If the player is fired, their Office will be reset to its default layout. This can also be done manually through an option on the main menu. Respawn brief "Due to the recent death of a fellow sanitation worker, there is now an opening in this section of the facility for storage of your personal effects. Do not be alarmed by any residual remnants of the aforementioned employee. Keep your area clean, and avoid eye contact with your colleagues. Work safe, work smart, your future depends on it." Functions The primary purpose is to provide a mechanic for players to collect items from the levels. Since the Office is persistent, items brought into it via the Janitor's Trunk will remain as well. The secondary function is to provide an immersive way to provide feedback on player performance in the previous map. When entering the Office after punching out of a non-speedrun map, notes (commonly referred to as Ending Messages) will be present throughout the Office containing flavor text suggesting how well the players cleaned. These notes are not persistent and will vanish or be replaced the next time the player enters the Office. The Office also contains a large Report Screen that allows the player to view previously completed incident report sheets, and the accuracy of the player's answers. In addition to the notes, if the player does exceptionally well, an Employee of the Month award will be placed in various locations on the wall of the main room of the Office. This picture frame can be taken off the wall and moved around to other locations on the Office. It will also persist between visits unlike the numerous paper notes around the Office after completion of a level, allowing the player to accumulate multiple Employee Of The Month awards. Saving The Office is a persistent map with its own save file, so changes and customizations made by the player will remain between game sessions. As of version Alpha 0.34, exiting The Office via the door will save The Office. If autosaves are turned on, The Office will save at the interval specified by the player. Players can also manually save instead of relying on the built in autosave feature. Autosaves in the Office will also not override that of levels, and only edit The Office's save files. Being fired will also cause the Office to reset itself, but only after the player has left The Office after punching out. Everything in The Office is saved as part of two main save files (found in \Viscera\Saves, wherever the player's game is installed. For example, the Steam directory may be \Steam\steamapps\common\Viscera\Saves), one being OfficeData.sav, the other being TrophyData.sav. The Office also makes use of the Janitor's Trunk, which uses the save file TrunkData.sav. *OfficeData.sav contains information about items found in the Office if a player were to have only just entered the Office without changing anything, or after being fired. This includes objects like the Bitterman 500 Computer, or the state of doors and Keypads in the Office. *TrophyData.sav contains information only relating to objects the player has brought to or created in the Office, such as "trophy" items taken from levels via the Janitor's Trunk or buckets dispensed by the Shosh-O-Matic. Layout The office is comprised of several adjacent rooms connected by narrow doorways. Main Room The main room of the Office is where the player spawns when launching the game for the first time, as well as where they return after punching out of any level. It is a fairly large room containing: * A First-Aid Station, where the player spawns. The station is empty from the start, but as there is no Vendor in the Office, a First-Aid kit must be brought from one of the levels via the Janitor's Trunk. *The Janitor's Trunk, which can be moved to other locations in the Office. *The Report Screen, which allows players to view previous scores and any filed incident-reports. * A cluttered desk with the BitterMan 500 Computer on it. *Two standing shelves on each side of the far end of the room, sparsely stocked with extra janitor supplies (which simply act like regular objects). *A row of lockers at the back wall. The locker doors are not interactive, but the player can still carefully maneuver items onto the small shelves. Foyer / Hub Room An open doorway in the main room leads to a small square space, which acts as a hub between the different parts of the Office. It contains a single standing shelf with a Big Banger Radio on the top shelf, as well as various objects including barrels, crates, and Wet-Floor Signs, all of which can be moved or disposed of. There is an open doorway to the left, and a locked door to the right which requires a 4-digit code to enter.>:3 Equipment Room The locked door of the foyer leads to a large L-shaped room containing a Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser, a What A Load Bin Dispenser, a trapdoor used for item-disposal, and many crates, barrels, and trash. There is another locked door near the trapdoor and Bin Dispenser, which is protected by a 17-digit code. Toilet Room The door with the 17-digit code opens to a room with a toilet and remains of other janitors. A note from Bob can be found here, lying on a crate in the corner. Important: this note and Bob's second note in the trophy room are the only "copies" of these notes the player will find in the game, unlike the ones brought back from other levels. It is advised to take caution and not destroy or dispose of these two notes, as they are needed later on in the "storyline". If the player does destroy or lose the notes somehow, the only way to get them again is to reset the Office contents (see Resetting the Office at the end of the article for more information). Locker Room The open doorway of the foyer leads to a cluttered room containing two tall lockers against the wall, a Disposal Bin, crates, barrels, and other trash. Moving the lockers reveals another locked door with a 4-digit code. Trophy Room The hidden locked door opens into a short tunnel, which leads into a large, dingy, badly-lit storage area containing Bob's "collection". The room is roughly T-shaped, containing many rows of standing shelves, and a set of stairs leading down to dirty water (which will fully saturate the mop if used, similar to the water in Waste Disposal). There is a curved tunnel to the left, blocked by a locked metal grate. To open this door, the player must find the Red Keycard. Once inside, player will find a small room containing a shelf with a shotgun and a green breast plate (two of the collectibles in the game), along with another one of Bob's notes. At the very end is another gate leading to an inaccessible tunnel. Tips and Trivia Keypad Hacking The Keypad codes for the three locked doors are randomized whenever the Office is reset, and the player must 'hack' the keypads to unlock them. Once the doors are opened if they are closed again, passcodes will remain the same. However if the player is fired, the Office resets, so the doors must be hacked again. * To hack the keypads, the player must click numbers and listen for a distinct sound and white flash of the keypad's screen. An incorrect number will not make the same sound or flash white. Therefore the most foolproof method is to cycle through every number on the keypad for each digit of the pass code. For example, if it is a 4-digit code, press 1,1,1,1 and wait for a flash/sound. If a flash occurs at the third press of the 1 key, this means 1 is the third digit of the code. Continue with 2,2,2,2 and so on, until numbers for all 4 spots in the code are found. *The hacking process can be time-consuming, so it is recommended that players write down the correct digits as they unlock each door. The PDA may also be used for this. *The keypads will reset if the player only attempts a partial hack (i.e. they only enter two correct numbers, then for whatever reason leave the game). In this case they would need to re-enter the first two correct numbers again. *As a "last resort", if players are unable to hack the keypads, they can locate the Office save file (which should be located under \Steam\steamapps\common\Viscera\Saves). They must then open the save file (OfficeData.sav) with a text program such as Notepad++. They can then use Ctrl+F to search for "code" and copy down the results. There is no Incinerator in the Office. Instead there is a trapdoor to a garbage chute in the room containing the Slosh-O-Matic and What-A-Load Disposal Bin machines. Items can be dropped into the hole to dispose of them. It is not possible for the player to fall through the hatch, however. Like all other levels, an unlimited number of buckets and disposal bins can be spawned from the corresponding machines. The chance of random miscellaneous body parts dispensing instead still applies here. In earlier versions of the game, there was a different model of the BitterMan 500 Computer on the desk. It has since been updated to the current model, featuring the interactive JaniTOSS Workstation. Resetting the Office * Players can reset all objects originally found in the Office through use of the "<'' Image Gallery Office-StartingArea1.jpg Office-StartingArea2.jpg Office-Desk2.jpg Office-Desk1.jpg Office-Items1.jpg Office-Trunk2.jpg Office-Trunk1.jpg Office-Foyer1.jpg Office-Foyer2.jpg Office-LockedRoom1.jpg Office-LockedRoom2.jpg Office-LockedRoom3.jpg Office-LockedRoom4.jpg Office-Trapdoor2.jpg Office-Trapdoor1.jpg Office-Trapdoor3.jpg Office-Trapdoor4.jpg Office-TrophyRoom1.jpg Office-Keycard-Gate.jpg Category:Levels